supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-9727544-20141011194252
"Wow, wow, wow", sagte Draco als Mei zuende erzählte, "sagtest du gerade Dusk?" Mei nickte und nahm einen tiefen Schluck Kaffe. Wie alle anderen auch, hatte sie sich im Laufe der Unterhaltung auf Jasons schönen Esstisch gesetzt. Bridget hatte jeden mit bösen Blicken gelöchert, der es auch nur wagte eins seiner Getränke ohne Untersatz auf dem Pult zu legen. "Ja, erinnerst du dich an ihm?", fragte Mei nachdem sie ausgetrunken hatte. "Ähm... Nein.", antwortete Draco verwundert. "Aber ein Vampir in Inas Villa sagte: 'Dusk lässt grüßen' ''dann hab ich sein Gehirn zu Moose verarbeitet. "Yummi", gab Ina sarkastisch von sich. Draco ignorierte den Kommentar und fragte Mei: "Sollte ich mich an ihm erinnern?" "Ja, solltest du eigentlich. Der Typ hat für Kuds Monsterbande gearbeitet, schon vergessen?" Johnny hob die Hand. "Ich erinnere mich an ihm. Er hat mich gefangen genommen und sein Formwandlerkumpel hat meine Gestalt angenommen und ist mit mein Auto durchgebrannt.", murmelte er verärgert. Nina nickte. "Stimmt, ich erinnere mich. Ich bin auch noch mit diesem Formwandler Wochenlang unterwegs gewesen... Das jagd mir heute noch Gänsehaut ein." Bridget, die sich ein Tee gewärmt hatte, kam von der Küche zurück und warf auf den Weg den Teebeutel in den Mülleimer. "Weshalb warst du mit ihm überhaupt dort... Den Formwandler meine ich.", fragte sie Nina und setzte sich dazu. "Ich hab 'nem Hexer einen Gefallen geschuldet. Er sagte mir ich würde mich an einer Brücke mit 'nem Jäger treffen damit wir gemeinsam einen Job erledigen. Ich hätte mich dort eigentlich mit Johnny treffen sollen, doch ihr wisst ja jetzt schon, weshalb es nicht geklappt hat und mir stattdessen "Bobby" über den Weg gekreuzt ist." "Lass mich raten", sagte Connor mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, "dieser Hexer hieß zufällig Argit, hab ich recht?" Nina runzelte die Stirn. "Du kennst ihn?" "Ja, ich und Johnny waren mit ihm bei Frankies." "Okay und wer ist jetzt Argit?", fragte Draco verwirrt. "Mein alter Informant.", klärte Johnny ihn auf. "Er ist ein Hexer, so'n fieser kleiner Typ, der mir Jobs auf dem Servierteller gebracht hat, wenn ich mal nichts zu tun hatte. Also damals, als ich noch allein unterwegs war." "Du wolltest dich doch nicht mehr mit ihm treffen.", erinnerte Nina ihn. "Ja, aber dieses Mal war es ein echter Notfall. Jemand im Himmel klaut die Gottesmörder." "Okay, und was bitte sind die Gottesmörder?", fragte Draco. Seine Fragen gingen den anderen langsam auf die nerven. "Ich glaube das können dir deine neuen Freunde beantworten.", sagte Johnny und schaute nach hinten. Milton und Dennis standen mit verschränkten Armen in der Ecke, hatten jedes einzelne Wort mitgehört, aber kein einziges Mal ein Kommentar abgegeben. Selbst als Johnny und der Rest der Gang sie anschaute, behielten sie ihre Schweigsame Miene. "Na dann eben nicht." , sagte Johnny und wandte sich wieder an Draco. "Die Gottesmörder sind seltene Waffen. Manche wurden von Gott erschaffen, manche von anderem Dingern... einige sogar von Menschen." "Und was mach die jetzt so besonders?" "Sie sind die einzigen Waffen, die in der Lage sind Götter zu töten." "Vielleicht sogar ''den ''Gott.", fügte Milton hinzu. "Ach, jetzt melden sie sich!", sagte Johnny verärgert. Milton hob eine Tasche vom Boden auf und holte ein bizzar aussehenden Laptop heraus. Ohne vorher Bridget um Erlaubnis zu bitten, legte er das Gerät auf dem Tisch. Alle betrachteten den 'Laptop', falls man es so nennen konnte. Denn um ehrlich zu sein, sah es ziemlich hausgemacht aus, so als hätte man einen alten Toaster mit einer Microwelle kombiniert. Milton drückte auf eine der Tasten und der Laptop begann zu rauschen. "Und?", fragte Melissa ironisch. "Soll uns das irgendwie beindruck... Hey, warum ziehen sie Ohrstöpsel an?" Das rauschen verwandelte sich prompt in einen scharfen Piepton. Er schmerzte so sehr, dass sich jeder instinktiv die Ohren zuhielt... Bis auf Mei. "Was soll der Scheiß, Milton?", schrie Nina. "Ja, machen sie das verfickte Ding aus!", brüllte Bridget hinterher. Gerade als Connor dem Leiden ein Ende bereiten wollte, indem er versuchte den Laptop anzuzünden, hielt Mei seine Hand fest. "Warte!", sagte sie und hörte genauer hin. Keiner verstand warum ihr nicht der Schädel platzte. "Das sind Engel. Sie unterhalten sich." Milton zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schaltete den Laptop aus. "Du hast es verstanden?", fragte er, nachdem er sich die Ohrstöpsel ablegte. Draco musste Connor festhalten damit dieser nicht sofort auf Milton losgehen konnte. "Hast du es verstanden?", fragte Milton Mei. Diese nickte. "Das war das Engelsradio, nicht wahr?" Ein fieses Grinsen machte sich bei Milton breit. "Wunderbar, was haben sie gesagt?" "Sie reden davon, dass ein Engel namens Philon einen Aztekenschlüssel hatte. Er soll ihn jemanden gegeben haben, damit dieser in den Himmel einbrechen und die Waffen stehlen kann. Sie verhören Philon gerade. Ich konnte seine Schreie hören..." Milton nickte. "Ich wusste es." "Was wussten sie?" "Meine Tochter, Selena, wurde vor fast 'nem Jahr von einem Engel entführt. Er sagte er arbeitete für Weatta, aber das war wohl eine Lüge. Weatta hätte den Schlüssel nicht benutzen können." "Warum denken sie, dass der Engel Selena entführt hat?" "Weil sie den Schlüssel bei sich hatte. Der Engel muss dieser Philon gewesen sein. Er hat ihr den Schlüssel abgeknöpft und es an jemanden weitergegeben... Aber es kann nicht Weatta gewesen sein." "Warum nicht?" "Weil nur jemand der reines Bosheit in sich trägt, ihn benutzen kann.", beantwortete Connor die Frage. "Ich hab ihn schonmal benutzt. Ich hatte ihn mir von Selena ausgeliehen. Tut mir Leid um sie... ehrlich.", sagte er mitfühlend. Doch Milton schien dies die Bohne zu interessieren. "Ich brauch kein Mitleid von 'nem Dämon. Du bist sogar noch schlimmer als sie." Jeder im Raum wusste, das mit ''sie Mei gemeint war. "Warum hassen sie Engel so?", fragte Mei. Milton ignorierte die Frage und kam zum aktuellen Standpunkt zurück. "Jemand hat die Gottesmörder gestohlen, wir müssen ihn finden bevor er Chaos anrichtet." "Der Colt, das Speer des Schicksals und das schwarze Erzengelsschwert wurden noch nicht gefunden. Fangen wir mit dem Speer an.", sagte Nina, immer noch am einen Ohr taub. Sie schaute zu Bridget hinüber. "Dafür brauchen wir aber deine Hilfe. Hälst du dein Versprechen? Hilfst du uns?" "Ja, aber was machen wir mit Jensen? Ich hab ihm erlaubt, sich im Gästezimer auszuruhen. Er ist noch nicht in der Verfassung um gleich einen Job zu erledigen." Draco runzelte die Stirn. "Wer ist Jensen?" "Ein, sagen wir mal 'Freund', von Jason." "Wer ist Jason?" Alle am Tisch seufzten fast Synchron. "Pack einfach deine Sachen.", sagte Bridgte genervt.